new saint
by music demon 15
Summary: what happens when 17 year old rachel becomes a saint will she find love? new friends? troulble? i changed parts i did not like in saint row 2
1. new saint

i was walking up the street in the red light distrect i had been disowned by my used be dad he hated me he killed my mother after i was born. at 17 he disowned me left me on the streets to die i was weak i robed a bank and found a city called stilwater great for a new start. "boom" i froze in place 3 pepole green shoting at pepole in red one guy remained red he looked at me then he pushed me down shot me in the leg i screamed in pain he held a evil grin "boom" the guy fell to the ground standing over him a hispanic man with a purple beainie he looked at my leg then scoped me up in his arms my vision was blury i was passing out.

i woke up on a couch the walls where shity trash all over i loked at my leg it was in a bandage thear was a fire in the midle of the floor i heard foot steps i looked up the man that saved me was walking down the steps with a female who had blonde hair and blue eyes next to her was a man who had black hair with dyed white tips and his eyes where hiden behind glasses they walked over to me i felt like running but i stayed in place "how you feeling" siad the man in the beanie "who are you" "carllos"siad the man in the purple beanie "who are they" "you can call me boss" siad the female "call me johnny"siad the man with glasses "who are you"siad carlos "ra...ra..rachel" "you new in town" siad johnny "yeah" "you need a place to stay" siad the boss "ah yeah" "how about you join the saints" siad the boss "sure" "cool you can sleep on the couch" siad johnny "aright" they sight stared to walk up the stairs then carlos stoped and yelled good night rachel. i had a big day tomorow who would of thought the new girl with black hair purple eyes and whearing rags could make it as a saint


	2. fight

"Wake up sleepy head"said Carlos "no not yet" "come on Rachel " beged Carlos "nooo later" "im giving you the count of three 1...2.." "84"i interupted "85...86..wait what the fuck thats it Rachel your geting it"said Carlos "sploosh" "son of bitch that was fucking cold Carlos" "no duh Rachel" said carlos "CAN YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP ITS 8 AM" said the Boss "sorry Boss" me and Carlos both said.

"Ready to go yet" said Carlos "almost". hum purple or black skirt. black skirt im ready "finally" "said Carlos ready to get your first gun r\Rachel"said Carlos "yup".

"What gun do you want" said Carlos "vice9" "nice choice" said Carlos.

We were drenched in blood we had just shot up a bunch of brotherhood. "So what made you move to stilwater" asked Carlos "I dont want to talk about it" "oh" siad Carlos.

We arived at purgatory just in time. "So i see you two had fun" siad the Boss she pointed at are blood drenched clothes."Yeah Rachels a good shooter" said Carlos."Whos the hot chic"said a black man pointing at me "Rachel" said the Boss "what she doing here then"said the black man "im here bacause im the new saint bitch" "wow she's a fiesty one" siad the black man "and who the fuck are you" "Pierce" siad Pierce "hey how about you and me head to my room" said Pierce "how about you go look for a stripper and leave her alone" said Carlos then he put his head down.

"Thats what i thoght pussy" said Pierce "he's not a pussy your a pussy" "well...YOUR A WHOR" said Pierce. Carlos then punched Pierce in the face breaking his nose. Pierce held his nose then punched Carlos. They started wresingling echother to the ground. The Boss then grabed Pierce and pulled him back i pulled Carlos back both were bruised bad.

" How you feeling" "what hapened" asked Carlos "you blacked out" "oh"said Carlos "ah...thanks for standing up for me...no guy has ever stood up for me". [Carlos pov] before i knew it her lips were on mine i kissed back our toungs fought for donimence she then pulled away.[rachel pov] wow most stupid thing i ever done i thought."well i guess il'l see you around carlos" he only nodded. Still suprised i thought.

well here's my second chapter lookin for ideas please review and tell me if i should continue.

- saint4life


	3. stilwater caverns

[carlos pov]

_I can't belive Rachel like's me she is so beautiful how could she even like me that way maybe i should talk to gat about this'_ i thought. "yo Carlos whats up" said gat "can i talk to you about someone" "shoot" said gat "well you now Rachel..i..i..i think im in love with her". their was a moment of silence before gat spoke up. "how long" said gat "what" "you know... in love" said gat "to be honest...ever since i saw her i thought she was the most beautiful thing..."._ what the hell am i saying im telling my feelings to the most dangerous man in stillwater_ i thought. "go get your girl Carlos" said gat.

[Rachel pov] "esh i don't know whats wrong with me" "what do you mean" said Aisha "i..i..i kissed Carlos last night and i liked it" "oh...so whats wrong with that" said Aisha. "WHATS WRONG IS THAT I LIKED IT". realizing i just yelled at Aisha i said sorry.

"so you don't like him that way" said Aisha "well yes i mean no i...dont know" "what do you think of him" said Aisha "well he has those damn cute puppy dog eyes, he has that sexy spanish accent that make's me melt and every time i get around him i feel all wierd"

de do de do 'ah hold on i got a text'.

'Rachel meet me at Stillwater caverns

~carlos.

[Carlos pov] _please show up_ i thought "hey Carlos" said Rachel "oh hey rachel" "follow me Rachel " "what is this place" said Rachel "when i need a place to get away from all the chaos i go here" "it's so beautiful" rachel looked around there were crystals everywhere when i spoke her gaze left the crystal's "not as beauitiful as you nene", Rachel was blushing a bright shade of red before i knew it her purple eye's were staring into my brown eye's then i kissed her with passion, we were kissing for so long i lost track of time when i broke the kiss are eyes met again." ah... i got to go" said rachel she then ran off i just wanted to yell come back but i decided against it. _i am such an idiot_ i thought.

the idea of Carlos point of view came from kikiyo hatake thank you kikiyo hatake

- saint4life


	4. sprained ankle

[boss pov]

'hey boss what's up' said gat 'rachel and carlos have been acting weird latley' 'i think i know' said gat 'what is it then' esh says rachel's in love with carlos and carlos is in love with rachel' said gat 'has carlos made a move yet' 'i don't know' said gat. 'gat i need to talk' said carlos with tear's in his eye's running down the stairs 'shoot' said gat 'the boss is right thear said carlos pointing at me with tear's still in his eye's 'i aready know what it's about carlos' 'oh' said carlos 'well i took your advice gat ... and i messed up i took her to the stilwater caverns and... carlos started crying and all i could do is pat the kid's back and say it's all right

[rachel pov] i was heading down the step's of purgatory when i heard crying i looked around the corner then i saw carlos i been trying to avoid him but i my as well see if he is alright 'ah carlos are you ok' he looked up at me with those dam puppy eyes 'yeah im fine' said carlos 'we should give them some lone time boss' said gat 'sure' said boss. they walked up the step's and out purgatory.

'carlos im sorry i ran i ...was surprised that's all' i would never tell him i was in love with him i said thinking to myself 'it's ... fine rachel' said carlos 'carlos ...let me wipe your tears away'. i went and grabed a tissue box and started whiping his tear's away 'hey i know somthing that away's cheer's me up.

"smiling is infectious" i sang "you can catch it like the flu when someone smiled at me i started smiling too" i smiled at him then started singing "i passed around the corner and someone saw my grin when he smiled i realized id passed it on to him i thought about that smile then i realized it's worth a single smile like mine could travel around the world so, if you feel like your about to smile don't leave it undetected let's start an epidemic quick and get the world infected" i finished singing when i looked at his face he was smiling at me.

'so are you happy now' 'yep' said a smiling carlos. i then gave him a small kiss on the cheek 'payback' . he then pulled me into his arm's and kissed me on the lips and caried me to his room and said "dont play like that .

[gat pov] i was walking down the step's of purgatory when i saw carlos door open i looked inside and i couldnt belive it

carlos and rachel were making out and lauhging on his bed " i my as well leave the love bird's alone i said thinking.

[boss pov] (1 week later) "so carlos this whear this maero want's to meet us" "se" said carlos "maero want's to meet us at a clothing store" "nope he wants to meet us in the cavern's" said carlos "oh". we were walking around then i saw a tatoed redneck who was 3 time's my size sitting on a bench "you maero" "thats right" said maero "whear's your crew then" "i don't need one" said maero "i can blow your brains out right now" i said with my gun pointed at him "no you couldent" maero said in a stern voice.

i put my gun away "I HEAR VOICES THIS WAY" screamed a cop "shit" yelped carlos. we killed most of the cop's we were close to the entrance when carlos screamed i looked back and saw carlos on the ground with maero standing over him. i pushed maero away from carlos. next thing i saw was a flash bang i grabed carlos right when it exsploded. when i opened my eye's maero was gone and carlos was hurt.

[rachel pov]

i was in the waiting room with the boss she called me after she got carlos to the hospital "you are aloud in now" said a docter "hey ...boss can i go see him alone" "sure" said the boss. i walked into the room and saw carlos "hey nene" said carlos "how you feling" "like my ankle is sprained" said carlos "i know how to make you feel better" i kissed him on the lips and he jerked by surpise but he stil kissed me back. "so you two are finally hooked up" i jerked by surprise from carlos and saw the boss grining "take care of her carlos" said the boss. he stared holding my hand "so we are a colple" asked carlos "yup".

the song smile came off of u tube.

- saint4life


	5. fun night

(3 week's later) [Rachel pov]

we were sitting in his bedroom the room was silent until i piped up "How's your ankle" " better" said Carlos. 'knock knock' pierce came thru the door "Carlos out here now" said pierce. "bye nene" said Carlos before he kissed me on the cheek "bye-bye" i said in a little kid voice which made him smile. Carlos and pierce left the room and shaundi came in. as soon as Carlos and pierce were out of ear shot shaundi started laughing "what's so funny" "you two make a cute couple" said shaundi still laughing i punched her lightly in the arm "shut up".

[Carlos pov] "how you doing with Rachel" pierce asked "not to good" "why not" asked gat who was walking toward us "i don't feel like were going ..anywhere" "have you tried being romantic" said pierce "no" "why don't you take her somewhere romantic" said gat "like whear" "how about that new skating rink" said pierce "i don't know" "wait i have a better idea ...take her to the Stillwater park tonight " said gat "i do like that idea better" "come on the skating idea is better" whined pierce "okay ...how about i do both" "that could work" said gat "but ..your going to need some new thread's"said pierce.

"like hell i would wear that" i said pointing at a blazer and some dress pant's "ok how about this" pierce pulled a unkut t-shirt a jacket and a pair of jeans off a rack "that will work".

[Rachel pov] Carlos asked me out on a date and told me to meet him at Stillwater skate's at six pm it was 4:30 now so me and shaundi decided to go shopping. "ooh what are you going to wear ...on your date" said shaundi giggling "shut up" "how about this" said shaundi grabbing a purple dress "too much im just going skating" "wait do you know how to skate" asked shaundi "no" "you going to wing it" said shaundi "yup".

[Carlos pov] when i saw Rachel she was wearing a black ruffle skirt and a purple carmosole she looked so beautiful "hey neno" said Rachel "hey nene ...wow you look nice" "thank's" said Rachel "shall we skate" i grabbed her hand and took her onto the rink before she could protest.

she kept falling on the rink so i took her off this was a horrible idea i thought "im sorry Carlos ...i just don't now how to skate" she said and put her head down in shame. i lifted her chin and looked her in the eye "it's alright". a slow song started up so i took her into my arm's and we danced.

[Rachel pov] after the dance he drove me to the park we sat swinging on the swing's "what made you become a saint neno" he sighed then said "my brother ...was killed by los carnal's ...trying to save me" "im so sorry for you" "what made you come to Stillwater" asked Carlos "my dad disowned me" "oh ..sorry about your dad" said Carlos. Carlos then pulled his jacket off and put it on me "you looked cold" said Carlos. i went and grabbed his hand and pulled him off the swing's and we layed in the grass staring at the star's "this was a fun night neno" i kissed him on the cheek. next thing i knew i was sleeping in Carlos arm's

hope you liked it please R&R

-saint4life


	6. kidnaped

[Carlos pov]

It had been a week since that night at the park when I told gat and pierce they started joking saying i need to start fucking her soon. I walked into Purgatory a giant party was going on and i went to sit at the bar.

"beer"

"yup"

the bartender set down a 40 oz in front of me before i could even take a drink the boss was sitting next to me

"any info on the brotherhood"

"no"

"why the hell not"

"there keeping a tight lid ever sence we met them in Stillwater caverns"

"do ..you know why they did that to you in Stillwater caverns" I walked out of her sight and got away from answering her question. I took my car and got away from the party when i parked my car the song addicted to tha row came on,

_"so what do we do now? man this is our city ...we'll do whatever the fuck we wanna do 3rd street rock 3rd street roll 3rd street saint's addicted to tha row east side,west side? hell no, im up in the middle man saint's row"_

"boom" my head started to bleed i looked behind me i saw Jessica and two other brotherhood member's they hit me again i started to black out the last thing i saw was them grabbing some rope.

**im so sorry this is so short and took so long the song addicted to tha row came off you tube from someone named plsqurd look it up the song is really good more of a rap, ps that ain't the whole song just a little part from it.**


	7. Authors note please read

Please read

I plan on redoing some of the chapters I've done using the reviews all credit will go to the people I've used the reviews from If you'd like to add something too please pm me or leave it in the review.

Thank you

_saint4life


End file.
